


Character development or Actors thing?

by Newra_Skylarke



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newra_Skylarke/pseuds/Newra_Skylarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John questions David over the Doctor’s character traits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character development or Actors thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).

John rapped his knuckles on David’s apartment door, pausing a second before trying the handle. Locked. He’d thought as much, given the lack of loud music vibrating through his floor, but it was good to check. He shrugged. No matter.

He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and flicked through his phonebook until he found David’s number. He hit the call button and waited as it rang. He heard a click, followed by David’s Scottish drawl.

“This is Ten-Inch Tennant speaking, how can help you?”

John grinned. It was a long-standing joke between them, ever since Billie’s announcement of the now famous nickname. John had taken to requesting David this way if anyone else was to answer the phone, (which caused a substantial stir when it was David’s paranoid girlfriend who answered while David was in the loo), so now when ever John rang, that was how he was greeted; with David sounding a bit like a call-girl to a potential client.

“Well. I have a question for you.” John smirked, leaning against David’s door, his American accent slipping at the sound of David’s voice. It was what made acting with the man so hard, because he couldn’t keep the right accent unless he got David to talk to him with an English accent before the shoot, something that David delighted in refusing to do, because it made for great outtakes when John screwed up.

“Oh?” David sound nonchalant.

“I’ve just had my youngest nephew over for the weekend.” He paused.

“Hmm?”

“And he made me sit through the Goblet of Fire.” Another pause.

“Yeah?” David sounded a little less carefree.

“With your portrayal of Barty Crouch Jr.”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“I had a thought while watching you.”

“Oh God. With the content of your head do I really want to know what that thought was?” David laughed.

“Bugger off you!” John said good-naturedly. “Anyway. I was watching you do that odd little tongue flicking thing – ”

“I’m not giving you head John.”

John sniggered. “That’s a good idea, but it wasn’t it.” David’s surprise was evident from the odd noise he made on the other end of the phone. “Now, in Doctor Who, your Doctor has a habit of licking and tasting stuff.”

“I fail to see where this is going? Am I stereotyping your general approach to your phone calls or is this sex related?”

“Maybe. Do you want it to be?” John put on a seductive edge to his voice.

David snorted at the other end.

“Anyway. I was wondering, given the similarity of these two characters in relation to these particular character traits, is it the Doctor who has the Oral fixation, as all the fans believe, or is it you?”

David laughed loudly. “Oh my,” he gasped, “only you could come up with that.”

John grinned. “So?”

“Why don’t you meet me at my flat in ten and find out?” David’s voice was sultry, making John’s cock twitch in his jeans, which were suddenly too tight.

“I’m already here,” he said, his voice a little rougher than before.

David practically purred down the phone. “So wait, my dashing Captain.”

The line went dead.

John would wait.

 

The End


End file.
